thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Hugs Kill
Superdawnfan ok everyone agreed so (STOP) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (Chef) last time on Total Drama! (chef) the teams were all self rescuing "Princesses" except 2 that stayed out on each team due to noah being injured and DD having less members (chef) In the end WW, DD, EE, and PP were how they placed but princesses getting lucky as they always do had izzy have the great idea to jump off a tower since dawn jokingly said it might make her smarter (chef) Wizardry took the win and Dakota had a heart attack but in the end it was izzy who had to leave due to her new status of condition 4:03 Epic~00 (she hasn't left yet i thought) 4:03 Superdawnfan (Chef) what's to come of this? and how happier will my life be due to izzy being evacuated? find out now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (STOP) PERKY PRINCESSES MAY NOW SPEAK (STOP) 4:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I'm gonna be afk for just a few minutes) 4:04 Superdawnfan (ok let's switch the team then) (Stop) THE ELVEN EMPIRE BY DEFAULT SPEAKS (STOP) Ryantprewitt has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 4:06 Superdawnfan (leonard) hey sammy I wanted to talk to you about the issues we had the other challenge 4:06 Epic~00 (Samey) What issues? (Samey) I don't have any issues! (Samey) STOP JUDGING ME! Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 4:07 Nobody else wanted this username (came in just in time) 4:07 Epic~00 wow this is the best attendance we've ever had 4:07 Skylanderlord3 (Howdy) 4:07 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I know you were abused your life and that causes you to assume the worst in ppl Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 4:07 Epic~00 (Samey) You don't know me! (Harold) Conf: Urgh. Leonard and Samey are SUCH egotists. They should be more likable, caring, and HUMBLE. Obviously words to describe yours truly :) :) :) 4:08 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I wanted to apologize and make up for what happened the other day I want you to not only get the worst and ugh this is hard ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 4:08 Epic~00 (Samey) Apologize for what? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:08 Epic~00 (Samey) You're a little too over-sensitive. People should get thicker skin to be honest :) 4:09 Superdawnfan (Leonard) doing anything to upset you I'm always there for you! remember how I voted myself off for you?! (leonard) I just wanted you to be happy! (leonard) so what would make you happy'?! 4:09 Epic~00 (Samey) Hmm... (Samey) Well... (Samey) Just be really positive 24/7 to me (Samey) And don't treat me like I'm your APPRENTICE like you said so!! 4:11 Superdawnfan (leonard) Ok ok! 4:12 Epic~00 (Samey) And don't be afraid to vote me off in future if I really do piss you off enough (Samey) I like someone being nice but I also like if someone acts themselves 4:12 Superdawnfan (leonard) Ok got it deal! (Team scene swaps to WW) 4:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *gets out of bed* Morning, Gwen! *to his calculator* 4:13 Superdawnfan (Shawn) Um cody I know you like gwen and all but is that really (shawn) healthy? 4:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *shrugs* Maybe not. 4:14 Superdawnfan (shawn) I had dreamed the most horrifying thing (shawn) do you think his spirit rituals will have a demon drag me to hell? 4:14 Epic~00 (is izzy still there?) 4:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* So, after I was borderline abducted by the producers and forced to be on this season, I realized that this whole fantasy theme was pretty cool! I could actually have fun with this! 4:14 Superdawnfan (no@epic) 4:15 Epic~00 (awwwww) 4:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't think so, unless you let them. (Cody) Keep a Bible and a Crucifix with you, and you should be good. ;) 4:16 Superdawnfan (shawn) I tried performing an excorcism but nothing seems to work (shawn) never thought I'd have a bigger fear than zombies even when I got over it didn't think anything would be more scary 4:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It's cool. I get it. Ghosts and evil spirits scare me too. Why do you ask, anyways? 4:17 Superdawnfan (shawn) but I'm sure Jericho is some scary evil demon from hell with terrible rituals trying to send me to hell and get his hands on dawn 4:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I haven't talked to Jericho at all yet. Is he really that whack? 4:18 Superdawnfan (dawn) *praying to the sky* let the good be redeemed as they are meant to be and watch as the earth becomes one with me as I am trying to connect feed off the vibes of it's goodness and help it become the most glorious thing again 4:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) What's Dawn doing? 4:19 Superdawnfan (Shawn) morning rituals 4:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh. (Cody) *conf* No offense to them, but my team is weeeeird. 4:21 Epic~00 ^ 4:22 Superdawnfan (Shawn) cody I'm sure dawn is somehow related to mother nature itself and jericho is a demon from hell trying to destroy me and get his culty pedo hands on her and possess her and take control of the world (shawn) save us and team with me please dawn cannot see past his evil *begging pathetically grabbing onto cody's leg* 4:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) :| (Cody) Usually I'm the one grovelling at people's feet. (Cody) Have you tried just talking to Jericho? Maybe there was a misunderstanding. 4:24 Epic~00 why is NEWTU intentionally afk 4:24 Superdawnfan (shawn) no there isn't he's an evil monster who wants to sacrifice me! 4:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy How do you know it's intentional? (Cody) Okay, why don't I talk to him for you? :) 4:25 Superdawnfan (Scene switches to PP) 4:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *wakes up and sees Dakota's empty bed* *siiiiiggghhhh* 4:26 Superdawnfan (Chef) So Tyler Sugar and Ella (chef) *knocks on door* I've recieved the news! 4:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Is Dakota alright? (Ella) *conf* I feel simply awful for what happened to Dakota. I can't help but feel that it was my fault! ;( 4:27 Superdawnfan (chef) well very bad terrible regretful mournful news 4:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh my! Please tell me she will recover! 4:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) HUH?? (Sugar) HAY 4:28 Superdawnfan (chef) and this horrible news is (chef) she's alive 4:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah was gitt'in some shut ai! 4:28 Skylanderlord3 (Back) 4:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, thank heavens! (Ella) ... (Ella) Wait... (Ella) Why is that news terrible? 4:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah already knew ah was alive (Sugar) What eelse is new? :/ 4:29 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Phew........ 4:29 Superdawnfan (chef) I regret to inform you dakota is just fine now and I need to still watch over this annoying teenager (chef) she's a bit exhausted but will recover with rest 4:29 Epic~00 (Sugar) K but what 'bout mah bee-uty sleep????? (Sugar) Yer payin' fur mah' eye recover-ee, Cheef 4:30 Superdawnfan (chef) NO now shut it pageant wanna be *tries to exit* 4:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Will she return to our team when she has recovered? 4:30 Epic~00 (Sugar) Who cay'res *jumps onto bed and falls asleep instantly* 4:30 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I'm gonna be fine just need some extra sleep I'll retrun (dakota) but may have to do nothing but I was never good for anything was I? 4:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) That is not true at all! 4:31 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) You were good at being pretty.......... 4:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Yes! What Tyler said! And much much more! 4:32 Superdawnfan (dakota) thanks ella but you don't need to be so nice all the time I failed you *hugs ella* 4:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Don't say such things! You tried your very best! 4:34 Superdawnfan (Dakota) and it wasn't enough I failed ella you're the only one good for anything on this team know that if we lose (dakota) it's never your fault 4:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) (blush) (Ella) I appreciate that, but you mustn't be so hard on yourself either! 4:34 Superdawnfan (Dakota) why so optimistic all the time what made you feel this way? 4:35 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) I do stuff too....... 4:35 Superdawnfan (Dakota) that isn't what I meant tyler! 4:35 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) ..........'Kay...... 4:35 Superdawnfan (dakota) you work hard to if anyone should go it's me or sugar not either of you 4:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I feel this way because I believe that we are all beautiful creations! We are all created with wonderful goodness, even if it is hidden in some people by sadness. 4:36 Superdawnfan (Scene swaps to DD) (Scarlett) So it was pretty fun thanks for stealing chefs rope beth now perfect to do something like this (scarlett) *hits a hanging upside down noah like a pinata* 4:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) This is sooo fun! :D (Bridgette) *comes outside and screams* 4:37 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) what!? 4:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS DOING??? :o (Beth) Playing with Noah. :/ 4:38 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) don't worry bridge we're only well (scarlett) punishing him for being lazy and good for nothing once he's actually some tribute to our team with respect we'll stop acting like this 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That's no excuse for this! 4:39 Superdawnfan (scarlett) not like your in anyway involved! *takes another hit and accidentally attacks bridgette* 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Ahh! :p * :o 4:40 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) oh my god bridgette are you ok *tries picking her up tripping her over a bush* OH MY GOD SORRY! 4:40 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) conf: I have to try and help my team win, or at least not lose, because if we lose,it's goodbye me. 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) It's okay, I'm alright. I get that Noah may be an obnoxious, lazy, stuck-up know-it-all, but he's still a person, AND he's our teammate! 4:41 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Thank you! 4:43 Superdawnfan (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME 4:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Now, please get Noah down from there. >:o 4:44 Superdawnfan (scarlett) as you wish *cuts rope* 4:44 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Ow..... 4:45 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) stop whining I could have cut off your foot 4:45 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Gulps* 4:46 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I wasn't actually gonna do it 4:47 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Sureeeeeeee you weren't. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 4:48 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) is that a plead for me to? 4:49 Epic~00 can we please transition this one team scene's been going on for practically an hour 4:49 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Let's just go get this stupid challenge done and over with. 4:49 Superdawnfan (chef) CHALLENGE TIME! (Chef) today's challenge (chef) is each one of your teams (chef) has a member with some "plague" each one spreads by touch ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:52 Superdawnfan (chef) last team standing with some amount of member(s) not holding a plague wins 4:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sorry, my internet is dying, so I switched to mobile data. 4:52 Epic~00 (Harold) Beg pardon? (Harold) The Bubonic Plague was an atrocious tragedy that wiped out millions, Chef (Harold) Why is it a challenge???? 4:52 Superdawnfan (chef) so? 4:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Those poor people! :( 4:53 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Isn't that the stuff on your teeth? 4:53 Superdawnfan (chef) this is a game think it's offensive? I DON'T CARE got it doris? 4:53 Nobody else wanted this username *a swam of fireflires slowly buzz over next to team WW and start circling; after turning into a blur; they disperse. Now standing where the swam was is Jericho* "Plauges...Plauges are the shadow's curse...." 4:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) :/ (Cody) *whispers to Shawn* I think I get what you're talking about. 4:53 Epic~00 (Harold) That's PLAQUE, Tyler. Gosh! 4:53 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Chuckles at Chef calling Harold "Doris"* 4:54 Epic~00 (Harold) Didn't any of you learn this in pre-school like I rightfully did? 4:54 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Oooooooooooooooooooooooh. 4:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I did. 4:54 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "But unto the Plauge is a light that must be maintined; a Light of Hope for his will and good grace....." 4:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I kinda sorta his under my table when they showed is the rats. 4:54 Superdawnfan (chris) anyways one member will have to sit out on each team due to dakota's condition to be fair * (chef) 4:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Noah. 4:55 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Whatever. 4:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) wise choice he isn't good for much... anything *to beth* 4:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) D'eat Dakoda's lazi-urr th'ean a calf tryna' mees it's milkin' time 4:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I mean, if the challenge is being sarcastic and lazy, he'd win in a nutshell! (Ella) Sugar, please don't say such things about her. She is having a hard time. :( (Ella) So, who would like to sit out on our team? (Ella) Oh, oops. I'd forgotten no one needs to for us. 4:57 Epic~00 (Sugar) We're a ta'ght groop. Now leet's do theese! 4:57 Superdawnfan (Chef) now who wants to sit out on WW and EE? 4:57 Epic~00 (Sugar) E'and ah can so'i what ah' like, DRESSY (Sugar) Ya' hurt mah' feelin's there! (Zoey) I'll sit out 4:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh my! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to! 4:58 Epic~00 (Zoey) I mean not to be rude or anything, but I helped us with the last challenge so it's only fair 4:58 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Unto the honors I suggest it shalt be given to I that I sit out...today is his day...his day of acknowledgement...*sits down calmly*" Jericho "May his light bless my team today" 4:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I have no idea what you just said, but okay. 4:59 Superdawnfan (SAY IN PM if you want one of your chars to be plagued part of the point of it is we don't know who has it at first) 5:00 Epic~00 (won't that help you figure out who has it though) 5:00 Superdawnfan (i'll play unbiasedly act as idk) (Still searching for a plauger on PP) (k got em all) (chef) challenge starts now! 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, Shawn, you know all about avoiding viruses, right? I mean, that's kinda part of zombie survival and stuff. 5:05 Superdawnfan (Shawn) of course! 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *keeping distance* So, how would you recommend I avoid getting infected? 5:06 Superdawnfan (Shawn) Well don't touch anything or anything they touch in fact best survival find a nice tree in the woods 5:06 Epic~00 (how does plaguing actually work?) (how do we get plagued) 5:07 Superdawnfan (in this game pretty much tagging other players but if they touch anything they "infected" they lose) 5:08 Epic~00 (but let's say someone tags me and i get plagued by them. how are they able to infect from then on if people know who the plaguer is) 5:08 Superdawnfan (well new plaguers also I'll say in pm if their char was infected) (and if they spread it or suspect cheating will get players kicked) 5:09 Epic~00 k 5:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, if you tag someone, you're not infected anymore? 5:09 Epic~00 and the tagging occurs in pm to you? 5:10 Superdawnfan the tagging is supposed to be hidden hugs handshakes etc but I'll tell a player in pm if they were infected make more sense? and if it needs to be even better hidden will ask every char to pair up with someone and if they make the mistake of going to wrong person they're outed 5:12 Epic~00 ok let's do pairing then 5:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Pairing? 5:13 Superdawnfan (Chef) now each team participating hug someone! 5:13 Epic~00 (and pairs......?) 5:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (What do you mean pairs? What would that do in this game?) (Cody) Can we not hug someone? 5:14 Superdawnfan (as in everyone needs to touch someone otherwise they're out to make it easier to hide tagging @cody) (chef) Nope this'll make it harder now everyone give someone a hug! 5:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hmm... *looking around for hot girls to hug* (Cody) *hugs Zoey* 5:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hmmm.... 5:16 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Hmmmmmmmmm. 5:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) *hugs Leonard* 5:16 Superdawnfan (Leonard) OUCH OOF! 5:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Would you like a hug, Tyler? 5:16 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) ......Yes....... 5:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *hugs him* 5:16 Superdawnfan (shawn) I'd like a hug Beth! 5:16 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Hugs back* 5:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Sure! *hugs him* 5:17 Epic~00 (Sugar) 'Ey! Stap excludin' may'! (Sugar) *group hugs Tyler and Ella, strangling both of them by accident* 5:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh... My... What a... Strong hug... 5:17 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Gasps for air* 5:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *faints* 5:18 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Faints* 5:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Any other fair ladies want a hug from the Codemeister? ;) 5:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yay I ween! 5:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *hugs Cody* 5:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) *stands victoriously above Tyler and Ella's comatose state* 5:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Fair enough! (blush) (Cody) *conf* Just because I like Gwen doesn't mean I should reject love from other girls who want all this! *flexes* 5:20 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *8hugs noah* 5:20 Epic~00 (Sugar) *hugs the contestant above in this chat wall at this very moment* 5:20 Superdawnfan (chef) new hugs! 5:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Anyone want a hug from me? :) 5:21 Superdawnfan (chef) swap partners! (Shawn) *hugs leonard* 5:21 Epic~00 (Sugar) Shore. Go aheed, missy! @beth 5:21 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Pushes Scarlett away* Stay away from me, I might contract your obnoxiousness. 5:21 Superdawnfan (leonard) eww! 5:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *hugs Sammy* (Beth) *hugs Sugar* 5:21 Epic~00 (Harold) I feel so unloved :( 5:21 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) ok *hugs Ella* 5:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) This isn't uncomfortable for you, is it? @Sammy (Beth) I'll hug you, Harold! 5:22 Superdawnfan (dawn) *hugs harold* well there's no one else worst situation possible is losing a team member that's probs not me 5:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *hugs Harold and Dawn together* (Cody) *conf* I actually really like this challenge. (content) 5:24 Superdawnfan (Chef) swap partners! 5:25 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Hugs Noah* 5:25 Epic~00 (Harold) *hugs Noah* 5:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Which of you gals want a big, strong hug from this guy? 5:25 Epic~00 (Sugar) MAY! 5:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *wakes up* Where am I? 5:25 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah'm da beeg-est gal of 'em awl! 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh, n-no thanks! :/ 5:26 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah'm FAMOUS (Sugar) What the crud! (Sugar) ROOD! 5:26 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *hugs ella* 5:26 Epic~00 (Sugar) E'after that ROOD behavi-orr...4 (Sugar) *shakes and strangles Cody like Homer Simpson* 5:26 Skylanderlord3 (XD) 5:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *screams* Someone, please help me! (Bridgette) *hugs Sammy* 5:27 Epic~00 (Sugar) Feel what ya' MEESED, suck-orr! 5:27 Superdawnfan (dawn) *hugs beth* 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) P-please let go... 5:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) NEAT! A penny! *drops Cody and picks up coin* 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *weakly* Ow... 5:28 Superdawnfan (chef) welp two teams are out so far but can't say which (chef) another wave of hugs! (leonard) *hugs scarlett* 5:30 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Hugs Harold* 5:30 Epic~00 (Harold) Ow! 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *hugs Shawn* 5:31 Superdawnfan (chef) ok so after reviewing actually bridgette let go of shawn! 5:31 Epic~00 (Harold) *hugs the next person above in this chat* nvm 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Okay. *lets go* 5:32 Superdawnfan (chef) it appears all of PP got the plague quickly 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) We did? :o 5:32 Superdawnfan (chef) then (chef) WW did 5:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! We weren't one of the first two teams to be out! 5:33 Superdawnfan (chef) then DD got out and EE won with sammy as our winner! (chef) bridgette got DD second 5:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I got to hug three babes, so I'd consider this a victory. (Cody) *conf* Three non-Gwen babes. :( 5:34 Superdawnfan (chef) PP since tyler chose to idiotically hug ella while he had the plague then sugar you joined with both knowing you didn't have the plague 5:34 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah' thought BOTH he'ad the plague 5:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Then why'd you hug them? 5:35 Superdawnfan (chef) you knew that you didn't have the plague then hugged both being the third member of your team sugar as usual (chef) Ella as usual was the only one smart enough to actually try to do this challenge right and failed (Dakota) I'm sorry I couldn't have helped ella 5:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) It's quite alright! I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself! 5:37 Superdawnfan (Chef) well thanks to it your team is sending someone home! 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) :( (Cody) Wait a minute, if they lost by getting their whole team out, then what was the point of the rest of the game? 5:38 Superdawnfan (Chef) to amuse me! 5:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *shrugs* 5:38 Nobody else wanted this username typical chef) 5:38 Epic~00 (Sugar) URGH, nat AGAYN! 5:39 Superdawnfan (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) 5:41 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Heh heh heh. Ah've pree-pared somethin' in case those pag'ant wannabees trai' and vote Sug-er out. Heee heee heee *jingles fingers evilly* 5:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* This vote was the hardest one yet. I feel quite ashamed of what I have had to do, but I know that it is for the best. :( 5:43 Superdawnfan (Chef) well there's one vote for dakota (chef) one for sugar (chef) another for Sugar (chef) and the final vote is for (chef) Dakota! 5:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *hangs her head in shame* 5:45 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gasps* A TI'Y?? (Sugar) Yer goin' DOWN, Missy. A bruise means NUTTIN' een the pag'ant wurld, lazy bones 5:45 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Come on Dakota, you can do......whatever you have to do! 5:46 Superdawnfan (chef) I don't have the time for a tie breaker so I'll just be unfair today second last sends someone home it isn't fair to the team to begin with that one of your team members was such an idiot and threw the challenge (Chef) also one of your players in a tie are needing an episode of rest so WW you're gonna send one home instead 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (That seems a bit unfair) 5:46 Superdawnfan (dawn) WHAT?! (shawn) WHY?! 5:47 Epic~00 (uhhhhhhh) (well tbf SDF is pretty much playing all of WW anyway lol) or most 5:47 Skylanderlord3 (This is true, Epic.) (Tyler) Yay! 5:47 Epic~00 (still maybe Chef should give a diff reason) 5:47 Skylanderlord3 (Yeah.) 5:47 Epic~00 (like maybe someone cheated or something on WW it's revealed) 5:47 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho:"Hmmmm......and to so the injustice of man went against fellow man...." 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Still, this is the second time in a row WW has had to sacrifice a player in favor of PP) 5:47 Epic~00 (like (Sam) in Food Fright Plot Twist: WW lose because (Izzy) had to pay for those damages for destroying Chef's stage 5:48 Superdawnfan (Chef) well you see tyler was kind of reverse cheating and in the end certain people weren't participating on rounds besides jericho therefore they lose! 5:49 Epic~00 (that reminds me. I'd love if TD had a tie in votes in one ep but then there's NO tiebreaker and no elimination just imagine how shook the fans would be by the tenseness of it) 5:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) If a team lost every time someone "reverse cheated," how did Scott make it to the final two last season? 5:49 Skylanderlord3 (That would be awesome.) 5:50 Superdawnfan (Chef) chris was hosting not me! 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I was half-joking. 5:50 Superdawnfan (chef) oh *bursts into laughter* 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) But still, I have no idea how he got that far. |:/ 5:51 Superdawnfan (Shawn) I say we need to vote jericho cody I'm sure the creepy hell demon is trying to molest dawn as I fall into hell during his sacrifice ritual! (dawn) stop it shawn! I had enough of the assumptions 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* yyyeah, I'm not exactly over the whole attempted murder thing. I'm not the kind to hold grudges, but in case it wasn't clear, it was ATTEMPTED MURDER. Good thing he's gone already. 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "To the accusations of false you bring upon me...but what have I done? Is his gosspel now taboo?" 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Hey, can we try to not make molesting jokes please?) 5:52 Superdawnfan (K) (Shawn) NOW BEGONE SATAN! 5:53 Skylanderlord3 (Yeah, seriously, they are kinda uncomfortable..........) 5:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay Shawn, I think you need to calm down. :/ 5:53 Superdawnfan (shawn) it wasn't his gospel you tried to near kill me for the seriously not believing in those evil spirits (shawn) he near STRUCK ME WITH LIGHTNING 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (CodY) Okay, yeah, that is kinda messed up. 5:54 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "I've done no such thing...." 5:54 Superdawnfan (Shawn) Didn't you see the episodes before getting on the show he also attacked someone else (Dawn) STOP! (dawn) I don't want to hear this anymore not anymore.... (Stop) you may now vote (stop) (chef) you have all cast your votes! (chef) and today I'mma do a special reveal! here's who voted who just to stir things up! (Cody) Okay, so, Jericho is a freak, but Shawn is getting a little nutso too. I guess Shawn. I dunno. :/ 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *rubs the back of his head and smiles nervously* 5:58 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "And to so upon his light did not shine to him....*the paper writes 'Shawn' by itself* 5:59 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I can't take it anymore I'm sick and he has been abusing shawn with poor actions to reprimand anger for god and calling upon him to attack it's been working and shawn doesn't deserve this but shawn also has been making the worst accusations and has poorly talked upon him I prefer not be involved take sides I wish them both the best but only want this bickering to stop! (Dawn) I vote myself to remain mutual and save both (shawn) I vote for the creepy spooky hell demon 6:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Too spoopy for Shawn 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username he done been spuuked) 6:01 Skylanderlord3 Too spoopy 5 Shawn? 6:01 Superdawnfan (chef) do any of you wish to change votes speak now or forever rest your peace 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) We've never been allowed to change our votes! Not unless there's a tie. (I have to go. Bye!) 6:02 Superdawnfan (chef) well then if you prefer to keep it in stone cody we shall have it in stone I only made this time different due to dawn wanting to leave 6:02 Skylanderlord3 (Bye!) 6:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Nvm, no I don't 6:03 Superdawnfan (shawn) No she shouldn't have to sacrifice for me she's done so much already and I genuinely am scared but cody keep in mind you keep those two you're out next time we lose 6:03 Skylanderlord3 (Yay!) 6:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) That's gonna be true no matter what, I think. 6:03 Superdawnfan (shawn) I'll go if I must (dawn) NO I want to take your place (Shawn) and last time it landed you in prison 6:04 Epic~00 o bye cody 6:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) The only way I'm staying for two more team eliminations is if Dawn goes, but she didn't do anything to deserve that. 6:04 Superdawnfan (dawn) cody if you eliminate me you choose who goes in a tie (shawn) NO I'm going I don't wanna have you leave 6:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Dawn, if you really want to go, I'll change my vote. 6:05 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Dawn....do consider the weight of your actions...i wont stop you....i merely ask you reconsider" 6:05 Superdawnfan (Shawn) bye cody bye dawn bye creepy spooky hell monster it's been nice (shawn) *hugs dawn tightly and then pats cody on the head but leaves just making a face of disgust at Jericho (shawn) no way is dawn going I CHANGE TO VOTE MYSELF! 6:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wait! 6:06 Superdawnfan (shawn) what?! 6:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I wouldn't usually do something like this, but if Dawn is really truly willing, then I change my vote too. 6:08 Superdawnfan (dawn) the universe has as it wants and it appears it wants shawn home bye shawn (chef) Well that was something 6:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, never mind. 6:08 Superdawnfan (Chef) well you're gonna be pushed off this building into the moat of shame and ride off into the heavens (shawn) you're gonna kill ME?! 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Okay, now I have to go for real) 6:09 Superdawnfan (chef) no no just injure only said to fit with theme 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bye!) 6:09 Superdawnfan (chef) *pushes shawn off* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:10 Superdawnfan (chef) well that was something and the team truly took saved PP TWICE what's to come of this will I force it again due to holding a grudge against izzy forever? find out next time on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY! (Stop) this episode has ended (stop)